Total Drama Island: Season 5: HETALIA NATIONS!
by bramblethejaegerfangirl
Summary: The Hetalia cast is forced onto the popular T.V. show 'Total Drama Island'- by Chris! Holy crap, I suck at summaries. Oh well, I AM accepting TWO OC's. Please give me all the basic info (like, Full name/ Nation (or nationality, if you are a human), age, hair color, eye color, stuff like that). Rated T for cussing and a LITTLE bit of violence.
1. Chapter 1

A young man, dressed in jeans and a black sweatshirt, ran through the dark streets of Naples. His breathing was heavy, and sweat beaded his forehead. He needed to get to his destination before it was too late. As he approached a house, he sighed with relief. _And it's only 9 o'clock. Well, after this, I have ONE more house to go to. Oh, but it's in Asia! Well, never mind, I'll deal with it later, after I warn Lovino!_ ,he thought. As the door opened, a young man stepped out, his odd curl bouncing in the breeze. The sour look on his face told the first man that he was not pleased, but softened a bit as he saw the state of the man his doorstep.

"Lovino! It's me, Arthur!", he whispered.

"Arthur, you damn Brit! Come inside before you freeze to death!", Lovino said.

"No time for that! Listen, I have been warned about something TERRIBLE!", Arthur whispered.

"Warned? Will you please tell me what is going on?!"

"Something bad is going to happen. Just, make sure you and your brother show up here at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning, and you won't die.", Arthur said, handing Lovino a slip of paper, out of breath. Lovino wore a confused expression as Arthur slipped off into the night. Nonetheless, he went to tell his brother.

* * *

"Arthur! You look terrible! Come inside, right now!", Philippines ordered. Arthur shook his head as China, Japan, and South Korea came to the door.

"England, aru! What are you doing out there at this time of night?", China said. He shook his head.

"Please, my time is almost up! I just need you all to come here at 9 o'clock in the morning, all of you, if you want to live.", he said, handing the nearest person- Philippines- a copy of the paper. Just then, the bell struck 12 o'clock, and Arthur screamed. A streetlight went on, and underneath it, a figure stood, made a silhouette by the bright light. Arthur started shivering violently, and crouched down to hug his knees as the thing started walking.

"He's coming for me. Save yourselves!", Arthur whispered. South Korea shook his head.

"Not without you, Iggy!", he said, dragging the British man inside the house by his arm. Arthur stood up and was dragged along as China closed the door quicker than normally.

"Arthur, aru! What IS that thing, aru!?", the Chinese male asked. Arthur shook his head.

"Steve."


	2. Chapter 2

"Steve? What in the world is THAT?", Philippines asked.

"He… He… HetaOni."

"Huh?"

"HetaOni."

"Yong So, look up 'HetaOni', aru.", China ordered. South Korea nodded, and then flew to the Apple laptop. A few seconds later, about a thousand results came up.

"Try 'HetaOni Steve'?", Japan suggested. Yong So nodded again and added 'Steve' to the search. Suddenly, a scratching at the door alerted them of Steve's presence. Arthur shrieked and hid behind China's leg. Something was scratching at the door. It seemed to be whispering something.

"Big brother, big brother, big brother…", it said. China lifted an eyebrow.

"What a weird thing for something so scary to say, aru…"

"Hey! I got something!", South Korea shouted. Everyone rushed to the computer, except China and England, to see this mysterious thing called 'Steve'. Japan's eyes flew open at a picture of him in a piano, dead and bloodied. The scariest picture was that of dear Veneziano standing in the middle of a giant clock, with Nations' bodies lined up on the numbers, and blood everywhere.

"Okay, so I'm guessing this is Steve…", Yong So said, pointing to a giant grey object in a picture. Just then, the door was clawed through, and a pair of violet eyes peeked through.

"Big brother! That damned door-", it began, only to break off as it realized just who was in the house.

"BELARUS!", everyone screamed in unison.

"Whoops! Wrong house…?", Belarus tried. China crossed his arms, then grabbed a pen and some paper and scribbled something down. He handed it to Belarus once he was done.

"Here, aru. This is Russia's new address, aru.", China said. She freaked out as she held the paper. She thanked China and sprinted off into the night.

"Aiya…"


End file.
